This invention relates to the field of aquatic vehicles and more particularly to a novel design for submarines and surface vessels.
Fast moving surface vessels, such as jet-skis, power boats, hovercrafts and the like, suffer the de-stabilizing effect of surface roughness due to surface waves. The Navy hydrofoils, running on water jet engines mounted on underwater foils, are unstable vehicles, because their distribution of mass is off-balanced above the waterline; they are therefore difficult to maneuver at high speeds.
Conventional light weight submarines do not have high maneuverability; for instance, they cannot slide sideways, and reverse their forward/backward motion along the velocity line.
Besides being propelled and steered from the rear end, conventional light weight submarines have a relatively low Reynold number, and therefore high drag coefficient in comparing to that of the heavier submarines. Since the rear end maneuvering and high drag impair their stability at high speeds, conventional light weight submarines are limited to low speed operations.